Blood Is Blood
by Leeni-chan
Summary: Draco find's Harry one night, bleeding. He goes and attackes the attacker. Not Slash. Viloence.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does belong to JKR. If you *didn't* know, that's not me.  
  
AN Hey, here I am, sitting at school with absolutely nothing to do, and what happens? This quick little morbid story. I hope you all like it, considering that this boy was staring at me for the past ten minutes while I started it, edited it, finished it and posted it. Let me tell you, it's creepy! Ehm. anyway, please review.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Blood Is Blood  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked, staring at the boy pressed into a small corner in an abandoned hallway. It was freezing, and Draco had only wanted a bit of air, as he was having a bit of trouble sleeping that night.  
  
"What's it to you?" Harry whispered, not even bothering to wipe his face of the mixture of tears and blood. His vision was swimming, and he wasn't even sure what had happened to him.  
  
"You're *bleeding* Potter, even I have to admit that it's not the best thing in the world."  
  
Harry sneered and forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly from the blood loss. His knees suddenly went weak and he slumped back against the wall, leaving a red trail where he head hit the stones.  
  
Draco bit his lip before making a decision. He stepped forward and carefully took hold of the boy in front of him. "Come on, Potter, I'm taking you to the hospital wing."  
  
Harry struggled.  
  
"NO!" He cried, tearing himself out of Draco's grasp and pushing himself back into his corner. "No, don't bring me there, please, I don't want them to know. They can't know..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry began crying again. "Because my best friend beat me up, because he's jealous that I'm famous, that my parents are dead? Because if he knew I went to get help, it would only happen again, and again - it would never stop."  
  
"*Weasley* did this to you?" Draco gasped, squatting down and tilting Harry's head up so he could look in his eyes. "Your Red Haired sidekick?"  
  
Harry winced. "Don't tell." He whispered, before promptly passing out.  
  
= = =  
  
There was a two second period of time before Ron's head cracked on the stone wall - ironically right where Harry had been crying the night before. The red, coppery blood began pouring out of the wound, and Ron snarled.  
  
"You beat your best friend?" Draco hissed. "The boy you and I have competed over for five years? You hit him and leave him crying in deserted hallways to pass out from blood loss, and possible *die*?"  
  
"What's it to you Malfoy?" Ron snapped.  
  
His head made contact with the wall once again, more blood spilling from his head.  
  
"Because you're supposed to care about him. Because he's done nothing but protect you, and stick up for you, and help you since you've met him? Because he got you your girlfriend, and he's helped you through your damn brother's death. why do you think, Weasley? He's been everything to you - and THAT'S how you repay him?"  
  
Ron's eyes began rolling.  
  
"Blood is blood, Weasley." He stopped and pulled out a small sharp knife, cutting his own hand and letting his own blood spill, and shoving it into his captive's face. "Whether it's yours, or mine, or Grangers, or even Potters. It's all blood, and without it, we would all die. So every time I see Potter bleeding, I'm going make it up to him, by taking your blood. That way, we'll all be even."  
  
Ron whimpered.  
  
"Even if you didn't even touch him. Even if you weren't even there. It's you I'm coming after."  
  
Draco left then, dragging the pitiful redhead behind him. He dumped the boy in the hospital wing and quickly returned to his own rooms, where Harry Potter was resting on his bed.  
  
Harry's face was pale, but he was fine. "What'd you do to Ron?" He asked, looking up at the blond.  
  
"I talked to him."  
  
"What did you *say*" Harry asked tiredly.  
  
"I told him: Blood is blood."  
  
--== The End --==  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
AN Review.  
  
. 


End file.
